Tragedy in the making
by HeroicOutlaw
Summary: This is my first batman story and my second ever so feedback is wanted. it is about a criminal i though of and based as an evil counter part of the joker who when joins him matches his nature with his own batman like serious nature enjoy and review


**Tragedy**

_I don't own the batman cartoon and i am new to fan fiction so comments and help would be great. This is my idea of a new batman criminal opposite to the joker but still a good match up enjoy and if it needs anything changed give me so feedback._

Chapter 1 new face of crime

It was a quiet evening no rain and only a gentle breeze stirred. Not for first time jack Westlay regretted spending these lovely evens away from his wife June and daughter Sarah, but as always the bills don't pay themselves, he sighed the bank guard job was all he could get but with batman and his sidekicks Gotham has been more quiet in terms of criminal activity. Just then a door alarm went off for a second before suddenly cutting off. He was just about to dismiss it as a malfunction, this whole place was falling apart, when a camera went blank, he stared opened mouth as every camera ,but one, went blank he went to see what was up and stop when he show a metal shard sticking out of the camera. On closer inspection it turned out to be a razor sharp blade in the shape of a tear.

Jack turned running back to his desk only to stop, with a look of deathly shook, at the remains of the police alert alarm under his desk, which looked like it was pushed into a combine harvester.

"It was all too easy you know." Said a voice that froze jacks heart like ice, it was a young man's voice yet it filled jack with fear at the sound of it. He turned around to see someone sitting on a desk, he was tall slim and looked like a crusader knight, the length of a tunic robe that was white and blue, Black elbow length leather gauntlets covered both his arms and is face was covered by and hood. But where a face should be only a metal mask of a sliver with an arc like a rainbow where the mouth was and black slits for eyes with some sort of lens too. He reminded jack of jester and he feared that he worked for joker, but there was no fun likeness that jokers gang all had , at his sides were two strange gun like objects, a belt of grenades that were blue in colour and perhaps worst of all on his back two inscribe katana blades.

"Who are you?" jack asked well aware he was sweating fumbling for his gun. He got no reply the figure move with lightening speed and slicing jack's gun like a knife through butter and griping the man's neck lifting him up face to face. Then to his horror some sort of a chemical gas was given off by his eyes and jack screamed out in agony as his mind was filled with terrible images and he tears burned and blistered his face, before the new tossing him aside and walking towards the vault door.

Hours later...

Police commissioner Gordon looked at the destruction, must striking was fact that 7 million dollars were little more than ash now.

"Any ideas who did this?" he said to an officer nearby who was talking to the paramedics about the guard.

"Well the money's torched and the guards in a coma after coming in to contact with a chemical agent of unknown properties," he said with a nod to Gordon "It's most likely either joker or Riddler"

"Then explain that." Said another officer pointing at the vault door it had been cut clean through making the shape of two slits for eyes and an upside down smile.

"Such a tragedy joker has made of this." Said the bank owner ashen faced.

"No, Tragedy it is, but it is not the jokers doing," replied Gordon coldly "there's a new a criminal in Gotham God help us all."

Chapter 2 will depend on reviews and if people want more, i am not fully up to speed with the characters of the 'the batman' but i think it is good for a cold killer with an unknown biological weapon that comatose victims would be a good villain. Reason for short chapter is if people don't like it i don't want to waste to much time on it and also less is more, plus I'm not too good at describing characters appearances.


End file.
